


Will you come again?

by rojy



Series: To live [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Meeting Again, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: She had saved Everyone but everything comes with a price.





	Will you come again?

The shop owner told her she would take her time to regain what she had lost. It had been a while, still she couldn't remember. She heard from the people who are supposedly her friends that she's done something great and saved them all. 'I rejected something dangerous.. mmm.. what was its name again? Hogu.- whatever'. She was happy because she was useful but She felt like a stranger despite of her friends effort to keep up with her. She liked them very much and could blend in better as time passed. It was just what she was missing was very great. She could see the sadness and anxiety in their eyes which hurt her even more.

She wanted to remember her time with her precious ones fast but everyone kept telling her she shouldn't push herself. She could see through their facade, they too wished the same. It was a lonely but.. she's not alone. She knew even if she never remembers they will stay with her and make new memories. For that, she was grateful and would try to look at the bright side. She would try living up to the moment and appreciate what she has now. Hopefully, The loneliness would dissipate eventually.

* * *

Orihime decided to get some fresh air. It still hadn't got dark outside, It was sometime around sunset. She was near the park when she felt a presence that disappeared immediately. Then it flickered again weakly as if it was trying to gain her attention. It was different than the others. It was dark. It seemed familiar but she couldn't grasp who it was.

She looked back and she knew what she saw wasn't human even though he looked very much like one. She had seen before the monsters which her friends fought. They had a similar presence to this person but she wasn't afraid. He seemed familiar, she knew that met him before. He didn't seem to have any ill intentions. If he wanted to harm her he would have done so, right?

It took her a few moments to realize that she was staring openly at him. She said in a bit of a panic feeling embarrassed about what just happened "Oh.. I-I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

"It is fine" he replied

"Sorry but I don't remember... Have we met before?" She would never get used to asking this question. It was still the same embarrassment every time she asked.

She watched as his eyes widened for a second then 'So she really does not remember'

"Yes, we have met" He answered.

"So umm... how.. umm no what.." She didn't know how to ask her question but he knew what she wanted

He stared at her contemplating whether to tell her to the truth or not. 'She would find out anyway' he sighed inwardly.

"I was your warden-"

"Your that evil Aizen! They told me he kidnapped me" She interrupted him. She was confused she didn't want to believe he was bad.

"No, I am not" He paused remembering when she said those words that she had forgotten then continued "I was one of his soldiers and you were my responsibility."

It is understandable to him why she looked so relieved now. He decided to tell her the rest of the truth "You saved my life."

She looked surprised 'She's forgotten. Of course it would seem strange. I was the enemy."

She then smiled at him "I can't imagine myself doing that but I am glad I did!"

She never did as he expected of her and he was relieved this time. It was how she is.

He looked her in the eye and said "But I was your enemy.."

She was silent for a while thinking then said "Even if you're my enemy, I wouldn't like you to die and may be there is something that I saw in you that deserved a second chance. I believe that how I was thinking then."

His features remained stoic but softened a bit. It made her feel warm as he said "You said something similar that time."

She then put her fingers and asked "May be that's why I am not afraid of you."

He didn't smile nor did his stoic face change but he looked amused as he said "You're strange woman. That never changes"

She didn't know how to interpret that and was a bit embarrassed. She knew how people perceived her "Is this bad?"

He was studying her reaction to what he said and replied "No, It isn't"

She beamed at him and he cursed himself when he felt something warm inside him. He still wasn't fond of the notion of feelings although he acknowledged the heart now.

He then turned to leave saying "My business here is finished."

She then said with a bit of disappointment and higher voice "What? wait!" He then turned to look at her and she asked "Did you come here to see me?"

He looked lingering at her for a bit then opened a garganta.

She asked quickly before he stepped in "Will you come again?"

He then turned his body to fully face her "Do you want me to come again?"

She looked a bit flushed as she said "Yes."

She assumed that was a yes when she saw his mouth take a slight shift upwards as he left.

"INOUE! There is a hollow near!"

Oh, boy. She doesn't know how will she explain this.

**Author's Note:**

> There are sequels to come.


End file.
